Most high rise residential buildings are provided with distribution systems for two fluids:                cold water        tempered fluids        
The tempered fluids are used by in-suite handling units for space heating and cooling. The most popular tempered fluid systems are: hybrid heat pump; water source heat pump; two pipe fan coil; and four pipe fan coil.
Domestic hot water is typically provided via one of:                Centralized hot water        in-suite electric tanks        in-suite gas-fired tanks        
Each of the domestic hot water solutions has advantages and disadvantages. The centralized hot water system is relatively efficient, but requires additional piping throughout the building and requires individual flow meters, if cost is not to be shared uniformly. In-suite electric hot water tanks avoid the need for additional piping and metering, as the electricity would normally be drawn from the suite service that is typically monitored, but electric heating of water is relatively expensive. In-suite gas-fired water tanks provide relatively inexpensive hot water, but require gas piping and venting throughout the building, as well as flow meters, all of which would normally not otherwise be required.